pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Evanf
|} |} Hi there. Welcome to my talk page. Here, you can leave me a message or sumthin' and say hi, I dunno. You can just like say "HI, EVANF, WHAT'S COOKIN'?", "Yo, Evanf, YOU LOOK TIGHT TODAY!", request for me to do sumthin' for you, ask for help, or whatever you are wishing to ask me for. You are probally wondering why I don't have the talk header rules, 'cause I enforce my own rules. :P) To the left are rules->-> Under this is the archives, which are basically where I store all my old junk messages, just for nostalgia's sake, once my talk page starts to get too big. If you're curious, or just mad bored and wanna be nosy, feel free to read it, because I wouldn't know if you did, nor do I really give a spicy taco flip whether you do or not. So be as nosy as you wish. I will emphasize this for the majority of you with the low attention spans that just happen to miss everything on the page except for the "Leave message" button, in hopes that you will find this: Oh goodness gracious potatoes, PLEASE remember to sign your messages by attaching the http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb1/messaging/images/5/5f/Signature_button.png button so it would save me the trouble getting off my tushie and try to see who edited my talk page in the history. Plus, it makes my talk page very messy, with messages scattered all over the place with no indication of who sent them. MESSINESS AND MY TALK PAGE DO NOT COMPUTE! Or just use a word bubble or sumthin', for goodness' sakes. GOSH! Re:Evanf I got it. I had to do my rounds and update some pages first. I think you would have to go through the Membership again since you are officially consider not a member of PokePower anymore. 22:27, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :Pokepower:Membership. 22:31, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Images Look, unless you can properly upload them, please don't upload them. And properly uploading images include: * Proper file name * Proper licensing * Proper category, one that is already made * A proper summary – ''Jäzz '' 00:38, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Signature Hi Evanf! Hstar recommended you...so could you please tell me how to make a sig like yours? Thanks alot! Pinklilac 16:45, January 9, 2012 (UTC) About Synopses Hey Evan, you wanna score some edits? How about you make some fully detailed episode plots for IL060 - IL081? Remember, fully detailed, leave no stone unturned. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 12:21, January 22, 2012 (UTC) A very late response! Thank You for all of your nice words, alas I cannot fully return to this wiki, what with GCSEs and all that but hey maybe we could Skype/ooVoo and talk to eachother? This goes for any other adminstrators who think I made a big impact on this wiki, personally I don't think I should be thanked, I want to thank you, in a time where I had little friends and a lot of free time before my GCSEs started, this wiki was my online home so thank you all. If you wish to web call my I can give some of you my Skype but I have to know you from the old times on this wiki :) I also have a Tumblr which can be found on my Twitter @PATDHannah - I just want to give every form of communication I can incase I'm needed again. I'll come back to this wiki just like a Legendary Pokemon returns to Towns. Except I don't think of myself as as Legendary as you say I am :) -- Hstar (Talk) 19:53, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Twitter sounds good! What's your Twitter Username? I'll follow you back! :) -- Hstar (Talk) 19:57, June 30, 2012 (UTC) User of the month? Why make me user of the month I haven't been on the this wiki for a long timeZamomblue222 (talk) 02:49, June 29, 2014 (UTC)